


In which Billy Adopt a Clone

by Achilliesikea123



Series: In Which Billy Adopt A Clone [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Young Justice Anon Meme, ooc Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: When Superman refuses to take care of an eleven-month-old clone of himself. Captain Marvel volunteer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Base on this prompt:**

 

**Batman had been suspicious of Cadmus for a while, so on a slow day, he and Superman decide to finally investigate.**

**Where they find the Superboy and take him to the hall of justice.**

**But unfortunately, Superman still reacts like he did in canon and without the team forming, the young Superboy needs a guardian.**

**To everyone's surprise, Captain Marvel enthusiastically volunteers to take him in.**

**After all, Captain Marvel thinks who knows better of how a kid with superpowers feels than another kid with superpowers! Besides, he's totally responsible enough to try his hand at that mentor thing that all the adults are doing! Not to mention it'd be awesome to finally have a friend he can talk about this with (other than his uncle Dudley) even if he's a little new and naive.**

**"** talking **"  
**

**"** Singing **"  
**

**"thinking"  
**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It was a few hours ago when Batman and Superman returned from their newest mission, with a baby.  Apparently  , the said baby was Project Kr, AKA: Superman's clone.  Batman had suggested that Superman should take care of the child while Superman refused . Saying that the clone could be evil.

 

"He's  just  a baby Clark."

 

"I'm not his father! And he's a clone!"

 

The whole league was so focused on the Dark Knight and Man of Steel 's argument, that they forgot about the small child who had woke up of the shouting match . And was now crying from his baby pop-up tent. All except one.

 

Captain Marvel  slowly  approached the tent. Even with the wisdom of Solomon, he was still unsure of what do.  Hesitantly  , he reaches for the crying boy and  gently  picked up the child.  Using the vague memories of a lady calming her baby that he saw one day while walking to school, he began to amble around the room while  lightly  bouncing the baby . After a while, the boy stopped crying and started to look up to Captain Marvel with his bright blue eyes. He held look, before letting out a yawn.

 

"So you're tired, eh?" Captain Marvel asked  softly . Giving the small boy a smile, he began to sing.

"If you be my star I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine"

Captain Marvel was, by no mean, a good singer. Neither is his true form, Billy. But it didn't stop him from sing this song whenever he misses his departed family. After all, his mom used to sing this song to him and his sister, Mary, back when she alive.

"But you can skyrocket away from me

And never come back if you find another galaxy

Far from here with more room to fly

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by"

But he was lucky enough to had parents. Not to mention now he has Uncle Dudley at home too. But this boy, he doesn't have any parents, at least not with the way Superman is acting, and he also doesn't have a name.

"If you be my boat I'll be your sea

A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity

Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze"

Batman was the first to notice the singing, suddenly stopped his shouting in mid-sentence before he shifted his attention toward Captain Marvel. Superman noticing the other man sudden pause ceased his shouting, and then he too shifted his attention to the singing Captain.

"I live to make you free

I live to make you free"

By now the rest of the leaguers had picked up on the song that was gently sung by their usually childlike member. Who was completely unaware of the eyes that were watching him putting the young child to sleep.

"But you can set sail to the west if you want to

And past the horizon, till I can't even see you

Far from here where the beaches are wide

Just leave me your wake to remember you by"

Captain Marvel gradually ended his singing as the child in his arm slowly fall asleep. As lightly as possible, Captain Marvel laid the boy back into his pop-up tent.

Giving himself a mental pat on the back,  the Captain turned around and was planning to head home to get some well-deserved rest ( and maybe grab some baby toys too), only found the rest of the justice leaguers staring at him

"Uhh, can guys please be quiet? Don't think the baby likes loud noise," he whispered, hoping that would stop the rest of leaguers from staring at him.

Wonder Woman was the first one to spoke up, breaking the silence in the room "It seems like we have found our solution to the problem. "

\----------------------------------(Time Skip)------------------------------------------------------------

"....and now the league is ready to put the baby in my care" Billy, still in his Captain Marvel form, finished explainning the situation to Uncle Dudley through the phone that Batman had lent him.

"Batman said he is willing to pay for the expenses. " He was currently standing outside of the meeting room in the watch tower, alone. Luckily Batman had explained to the rest of the Justice League that he (Billy) is living with another person and if he was to take the child home, he needs permission.

Uncle Dudley was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again "It's not about the money, kiddo." His voice as tender as ever "But do you want to?"

"Yes," Billy answered with no hesitation. He could hear Uncle Dudley smile through the phone "Then I'll prepare a room."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**If there's something wrong with the date please tell me so I can fix it**

* * *

  
**May 24th (a few days after Project Kr was "adopted" by Captain Marvel), 2010**

  
It was Uncle Dudley who named the baby.  
Well, it was more of Billy scribbled down names that he particularly liked off a list of name for baby boys and Uncle Dudley just chose one of it.  
They settled with Conner.

* * *

  
**June 26th, 2010**  
  
 The first few days of having Conner, to put mildly, was tiring for Billy. Luckily Uncle Dudley did have experience with taking care of a baby. The older man taught Billy about the basic skills: How to change the diaper, how to give a bath, etc....and slowly Billy got used to it.  
 When it came to Conner first birthday one month after bringing him home (because uncle Dudley insisted that it would make things less confusing),  Conner took his first step. The one-year-old was smiling excitedly, he slowly took a few steps toward his older brother before stumbled and land on his butt.  
Billy, who eyes were full of pride and surprise, helped the younger boy to stand up again. He turned to Uncle Dudley "We have got to videotape this."

* * *

  
 **November 5th, 2010**  
  
Billy wasn't sure what happened. One minute they were watching Tv with Uncle Dudley, and the next thing he knew Uncle Dudley has disappeared.  
"Caca" Conner cocked his head to the side and blinked several times, a puzzled expression appeared on his face. Letting out a weak chuckle, Billy scooped the little boy up. Uncle Dudley wasn't the only disappeared. Cat Grant who was reporting live on TV too had disappeared. So did Miss Gaskin from across the street. It seems like all the adult, possibly, in the whole world had disappeared.

  
What to do? What to do? On one hand, Billy could transform into Captain Marvel and find the adults. But there were two problems. Billy didn't know what happened to the adult, transforming to Cap could very well be his ticket to the Underworld ( Billy didn't mind goingto the Underworld, he did several times. Hades was a nice man, but Billy don't want to stay there for the rest of eternity) and he couldn't just leave Conner here like this.

  
He could go the Watchtower and use their resources, but Billy doubts that the Zeta Tube would recognize him in his powered down form. Laying Conner gently on the sofa, Billy reminded himself of the Team.  Even if all the adults are gone, that wouldn't affect the Team, they're only teenagers.  
"They got this, " He told himself. The Team: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian and Artemis had defeated Amazon, a robot that had the ability to copy every league member's power, back in August. If they could defeat something that took eleven leaguers to take down, Billy sure they could handle this.  
" Bibi?" Conner asked, hugging his teddy bear tight. Yeah, they could handle this. Billy still had Conner to take care of.

* * *

  
 **November 10th, 2010**  
  
"...And Artemis is improving on her teamwork skill " Black Canary said cheerfully as she continues to take a bite of her cheesecake.  
"They sound like great kids," Billy, now in his Captain Marvel form, gave Conner another piece of cracker before returning to finish his slice of cheesecake. It was very awkward calling people who are at least two years older than him, kids. But hey, he got a secret identity to cover up.  
"They are," Black Canary smiled "You know if you want to you could come visit. Maybe be their Den Mother for a day or two."  
"I would, but..." The thought of hanging out with young heroes his age was very appealing to Billy, however, it was very hard for Billy to find free time. Mostly due to his duties as Captain Marvel "I've been busy lately, with all the disaster that happens in Fawcett lately and..."  
"With the little guy?" Taking a quick glance at Superman who was sitting two tables away from them, Black Canary frowned for a second. She let out a sigh and return to face Billy " If you want to I can hook you up with a sitter to take care of the little guy .”  
  
“ You know a sitter who can take care of a one-year-old with super strength? ” Billy was a little bit skeptical about the thought of leaving Conner alone with someone. Just last week, Conner had lifted up the sofa ( and almost created a hole on the floor) while playing with blocks. And if Batman theories on Kryptonian biology is correct, Conner’s strength should be more active in the upcoming months. Yep, a babysitter was not a very likely option.  
“ Speedster and Proteges in training are more of what he used to deal with. But I’m sure that he can handle a super toddler.”  
“ Geez, I don’t know…..”  
“ Just think about it, Cap.”


	3. Chapter 3

**May 27, 2010**

  
" I was gone for a week and you’ve got yourself a baby brother. A super-powered baby brother." Freddy waved his hands at Conner who was stacking colorful blocks in Billy’s lap. " How?"  
  
"Adoption,” Billy answered his best friend as he handed Conner a bright red toy block. " It's a thing you know."  
  
Freddy frowned, he could tell that Billy was hiding something from him. And knowing Billy. He probably wouldn’t tell Freddy anything unless he feels Freddy should know about it. Letting out a sign, Freddy slumped against the sofa. He’ll pester it out of Billy another day."So does Mary knows she has a second little brother now?"  
  
Billy and his classmate Mary Bromfield were siblings, twin to be exact. They used to live together, until one day the two elder Batson alongside with Mary went on a digging trip in Egypt. Billy had to stay behind due to a nasty cold. The site collapsed, taking Billy’s and Mary’s parents’ lives. Mary having somehow survived the accident but lost her memories was adopted by a kind couple, the Bromfield. While Billy who was told that his parents and sister were dead, was sent to live with his uncle Ebenezer. It wasn't until a few years ago when the Bromfields moved to Fawcett that the twins were reunited.  
  
"Well, I send her an email, don't know if she'd read it yet," Billy said absently, his eyes glued to the child in his lap. The Bromfield and Mary were on vacation somewhere in Canada. They’d asked Billy and uncle Dudley to join them. But they both had politely refused. As he placed another block on Conner’s colorful tower, he processed the rest of Freddy’s question.

“I’m not the younger twin. ”

“ Well, you are three inches shorter.”

“Hey!”

* * *

  
**July 24, 2010**

  
SLASH!  
  
Yogurt was everywhere. On the wall, on the ceiling, and all over Mary’s face. It was Conner’s snack time, but the toddler was excited to see his new older sister. Maybe too excited.  
  
“Here you go, sis.” Billy, fortunately, didn’t get hit by yogurt when Conner smacked his snack bowl, sending both it and the yogurt inside flying. Offered his sister a tissue.  
  
Taking the offered tissue, Mary whipped off the dripping yogurt on her face. She then proceeded to wipe off the blob on Conner’s face, only to had the little boy grab her pinkie. “Ma-y.”  
  
“Not so hard, Con.” Mary winced as the toddler squeezed her finger. Billy wasn’t kidding when he told her about Conner’s Kryptonian strength. The little boy tilted his head, his blue eyes stared at Mary in confusion before letting go of her pinkie.  
  
As Mary started to prepare another bowl of snack for Conner since he had barely eaten anything before the old bowl was sent flying. Billy was cleaning up the mess that was left behind.  
  
“Hey Mary,” Billy said while attempting to remove the dripping yogurt from the ceiling by wiping it with a mop. “ Remember when how I got my powers ?”  
  
“Ya, you told me before.Why?”  
  
“Well…uh...you see….I’m...kinda..”  
  
Mary turned and raised an eyebrow at her brother. She poked her Billy as her lips stretched into an amused smile.“ Billy, spill it out.”  
  
“I thinking of giving you some of my powers,” Billy blurted out.  
  
Mary’s eyes widen in surprise. “Giving?”  
  
“ Well, not really. It’s more like sharing.” Billy said sheepishly, he set down the mop. “I’d talk to the Wizard last week. Since we’re twins, we have this connection between us that kinda allows me to ‘share’ my powers with you. It’s a really complicated procedure, and I’mstillinthemiddleofworkingoutonhowthisshouldproperlyhappen.ButIjustwantto askyoufeelaboutthisbecauseyou’reimport-”  
  
Giving Billy a surprise hug, Mary cut off his ramble. “ I get it but we’ll talk more about this later.” She nodded at the happily babbling Conner. “We still have to give Conner his snack before mom, dad, and uncle D came back.”

* * *

 **November 5, 2010**  
  
“Billy are you sure?”  
  
In his panicking state, Billy totally forgot about Mary having some of his power. Despite the two of them being practically equal in their alter ego. Mary’s only got aged up a few years into her mid-teens. Which classified her as a kid.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Billy gently put a sleeping Conner into his crib. “We’ll be fine here in Fawcett. But you need to help the Team”  
  
“But what about the children here…...” Mary protested in a hushed voice.  
“ I’ve called Freddy, he said he’ll handle it.” He gave his sister a light pushed toward the window. “Go, sis. You know what to do.”  
   
“Just ….stay safe, little brothers.” Mary said teasingly before dashing away. Leaving Billy alone with Conner once again.

* * *

**??????, 2010**

  
His eyes snapped open, sweat rolled down his face. Billy was breathing hard, his hands gripped the bed sheet, tears stream down his eyes. He could still see the lifeless looks in Scott's eyes, despite the nightmare had long past. After some time of staring blankly at his ceiling. Billy turned to his side clenching his eyes shut, hoping that the nightmare will fade away by morning.  
  
As he was drifting to closer to dreamland, a loud wail echoed through the apartment. It was Conner’s. Billy bolted up at the sound, and turn to the crib beside his bed. Originally Conner’s crib was supposed to be in Uncle Dudley’s room. But Billy argued that his room was bigger so they put it there.  
  
“Hush little baby don’t you cry,” Billy sang the lullaby, gently rocking Conner’s crib. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who had night terrors right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews. So as you noticed, this fic is an AU (no surprise). And instead of Billy helping out the Team in Misplace, it's Mary.  
> I'm also taking in any ideas on what I should write( could be Billy, Conner, Dudley, Mary etc). If I use your idea, you'll be given credit.  
> Thank you again all, and I hope you guys enjoy this fic so far


End file.
